gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
“An investment opportunity in a worldwide, web-based computer game designed to change the way young people relate to Islam” What it is Salaam City is an exciting role playing computer game centred around the religion of Islam and the Muslim lifestyle. It is a game for everyone to play and it promotes positive Islamic values, attitudes and role models. Why it’s needed The creators of Salaam City - brother and sister teenagers Omar and Nazia Hussain – are certain there is a need for positive messages about Islam, and positive Islamic role models for young people – both Muslim and non-Muslim. Salaam City is designed to deliver these; to clarify both misunderstandings and misinterpretations of the Islamic religion; and to encourage young Muslims to realize they can live in peace, live in harmony and enjoy the fruits of a successful life while following the Muslim religion – without the need for civil unrest, riots or wars. It also has the potential to enlighten non-Muslims about the true nature of one of the world’s great religions: a religion that contrary to impressions in the west, is one of peace and learning, and which is in harmony with Christianity in far more ways than it disagrees. Salaam City has the potential for major, far reaching impacts in a world that can go forward best if there is understanding and empathy between nations, cultures and religions. Who is behind it The creators are Omar and Nazia Hussain who live in Middlesbrough in the North East of England. Omar is 20 and Nazia is 22. They are being supported by a number of people and organisations to ensure that they, and Salaam City, move forward positively and as effectively as possible. They have theological guidance from acknowledged Islamic experts who will ensure that the teaching underpinning Salaam City is well grounded. The local council’s is engaged at a senior level to ensure their welfare – as legal minors - is paramount throughout the project. Their parents are fully supportive of their mission. Where it’s at Considerable work has already been done to complete the first, concept stage of the computer game. There is a full game specification document major piece of work that defined the game and its the basic design including storylines, characters, playing systems, levels, targets and rewards; a full production plan has also been developed. Both of these pieces of work have been completed by Omar and Nazia in collaboration with a business in England and their computer games industry specialists. Where it needs to go Computer games have a clearly defined production process. Salaam City has completed its concept stage above. Where it needs to go is as follows – Pre-production: a three month phase with a small team that translates the basic design into a working framework for the games content to exist in. This stage is about de-risking the project both from a technical and content angle. At the end of this stage there would be a working prototype showing characters, at least one storyline, one level of the ‘game world’, as well as story, dialogue and interactivity examples. Production: a six month phase with a slightly larger number of people which builds content to go into the framework developed in pre-production. Post production: a short phase that completes the project with music, sound effects and the introductory ‘front end’. It will also produce an interactive help application, and a supporting website for players. The project can be fully produced and brought to launch in twelve months. The business model It is highly likely that the preferred option will be a web-based server platform with the game being played on a web browser. While there are as many business models for computer games as there are platforms, we feel that the most appropriate broad stroke model for Salaam City is one that gives all users a free to play route as well as a pay to play route. Because of its very nature, and the need to encourage as many people to interact with it as possible, we feel very strongly Salaam City should be a game that is free for anyone to access and play but if users want to they can upgrade their account to a members in which would gain extra features such as more missions and unlocks etc, where they would be given the option to pay weekly or monthly. However Salaam City has the potential to be have worldwide impact: therefore we feel large institutions or organisations with a desire to associate themselves with the positive aspects of Islam could benefit - also large scale philanthropists. And further along the line, we believe that government agencies – such as the UK’s initiative against violent extremism – could play a major supporting role which would include hard cash. What we are looking for Computer games can be funded stage by stage: therefore we are looking for first stage investment, in order to complete pre-production funding. Going forward, further information For further details, please contact: Omar Hussain: omar.n.hussain@hotmail.com Contact no: 07947646064 Category:Video Game Ideas Category:Video Games Category:Video game idea,RPG or single. Category:Games